


In-Betweens

by professortennant



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Outside Point of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every moment we didn't see, couldn't see. Every moment they didn't and wouldn't see. A look at some of the moments between Benson/Stabler through the present series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Betweens

I.

We don't see him toss and turn and get out of bed at 3am and drive to her place because he knows she's not asleep either (how could she be?). We don't see her open the door so quickly it was like she was waiting for him, coffee and whiskey already on the table. We don't see his hand cover hers and her head fall on his shoulder.

We don't see them sitting together quietly, breathing and listening to each other and remembering the reason they do this job. We don't see them lean in and brush lips once, twice, three times, chasing the taste of bitter coffee and acidic whiskey out of each other's mouths.

We don't see him pull away and sigh, leaning his forehead on hers. We don't see Olivia kissing his cheek and giving him a pillow and blanket for the couch. 

She doesn't see the way he looks at her.

II.

We don't get to see them at work on the slow days when they bounce a ball of paper between them, giggling and laughing because Elliot let the ball drop. They don't see Cragen looking at the pair of detectives that he knows will cause him trouble in a few years when they realize what's between them. 

We don't see Munch smacking Elliot upside the head and Olivia smiling sweetly at him and warning him that if he touches her, she'll break his balls. We don't hear Munch grumble about Elliot getting to touch her. 

We don't get to see Elliot getting up and setting the paper ball on the corner of her desk and promising her a rematch after another cup of coffee. We don't see his fingers trailing up her arm and squeezing her shoulder. We don't see her close her eyes and tilt her head, just so, so that her cheek brushed the top of his hand.

She doesn't see him close his eyes and keep walking, determined not to cup her faec and kiss her again.

III.

We don't see them during standstill NY traffic, when the sounds of the taxi horns blaring make him huff angrily and give her a headache. So they turn the radio up and it starts with him tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and her surreptitiously bobbing her head to the beat. We don't hear his low hum rumble in his chest and then bubble up until he's singing low under his breath and she decides if he's going to sing, she will too.

We don't see them turn to each other and burst into song at the same time, rocking out, him with air drums and she with air guitar, singing and care-free. We don't see them finish the song with a flourish, panting and smiling and the only people in the world happy to be in NY traffic.

He doesn't see the way her eyes linger on the radio the next time they get in the car.

IV.

We don't see them stop for snacks at the corner store by the precinct. We don't see them shop together--he grabs her favorite bottled iced coffee beverage (low-fat and low-cal because she still thinks she needs to drink this crap) and she grabs him a bag of greasy, nasty pork rinds that make his breath smell but make him moan when the salt and taste of pig hits his tastebuds.

We don't see him grab her a couple of packs of gum because it's a new habit she has, smacking gum and blowing bubbles and rolling the gum between her tongue and teeth. We don't see her place her hand on the small of his back in thanks and bump his hip with hers. 

He definitely doesn't see her sneak one of his pork rind.

V.

We do see them touch each other--innocuous, innocent, without thought. We see them serve and protect the public and each other, laying their lives on the line everyday. 

We see him reach out and cup her face and play with her hair while Cragen is talking to that shrink, trying to make her smile, ease the tension because she's so fucking worried.

We see her close her eyes and bury her nose in his neck, inhaling his scent and memorizing the feel of his body against hers when he hugs her the first, second, third, every time. 

We see jealousy and protection and toxic rage pass between them until it kills what we don't see and they flounder, trying to find their way again because what happened to whiskey kisses and air drums and pork rinds?

We see him grieve for the loss of their partnership and she still doesn't see him looking for her, always looking for her. We see him flail and drown without her. We see her dream about him and call out his name in her sleep.

We see them drift apart and the binds that tie fall away. We see him leave and we see her break down. We see him give her his life--his dedication to the country, his dedication to her--and it's all summed up with 'always' and a stupid medal pin.

We see her tuck the pin in the far corner of her desk and forget about it and him.

VI.

We don't see him come to her months later, unshaven and ruffled, eyes bloodshot and still looking as good as ever. We don't see the way her knees still buckle and she has to grip the doorframe for support.

We don't see him beg and we don't see her hem and haw and make him suffer for it. She doesn't let him see her cry but he knows anyway.

We don't see him wipe her tears away and lean in, tender and slow, begging for forgiveness and absolution. We don't see him cup her face like he's always wanted to and cover her mouth with his, a promise and a prayer. We don't see her melt and push her body into his, taking what she's wanted and desired for so long.

We don't see the morning after, after gasps and moans in the dark and the bunched bed sheets and the lines down his back and the marks on her neck. 

But he sees her eyes watching him, flicking between him and the door. He walks over to her and mutters, "always," and "staying for as long as you want me." 

We don't hear her mumble into his skin, "always want you to stay. but this is your last chance, el. my heart can't take it."

She hears him whisper a promise into her body and she sighs and leans back and lets whatever it is between them finally take its course, the course that's been building for years.

We don't see their happily ever after, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen.


End file.
